1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and a method of controlling the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3463791 describes a hybrid vehicle that includes an engine, an alternating-current generator connected to the engine, an alternating-current motor that drives the vehicle, and an inverter that drives the alternating-current motor. In the hybrid vehicle, if the inverter malfunctions, the alternating-current generator is connected directly to the alternating-current motor so that a three-phase alternating current generated by the alternating-current generator is applied to the alternating-current motor, and thus, the alternating-current motor is driven.
In general, in the hybrid vehicle that includes a power generator that generates electric power using power from an internal combustion engine, and a motor that outputs power for travel of the vehicle, inverters are provided to drive the power generator and the motor, respectively; the inverter for the power generator can receive the rated maximum output of the power generator; and the inverter for the motor can supply the electric power corresponding to the rated maximum output of the motor. When the vehicle is suddenly started, or when the vehicle is started, on an upward slope although the vehicle is not suddenly started, the inverter for the motor is controlled so that the motor outputs large drive power. When the vehicle normally travels while the vehicle is gradually accelerated or decelerated, large drive power is not required, and therefore, the inverter for the motor is controlled so that the motor generates drive power that is much lower than the rated maximum output. Thus, the inverter for driving the motor for travel of the vehicle is required to have high output performance that is unnecessary when the vehicle normally travels.